frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180416222916
=Ice Palace= *Main *Laconic *Fr *Create New http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/WorldOfWarcraft The Icecrown Citadel. Sure it's big, but look at the location. Kristoff: Elsa's ice castle Now that's ice! I might cry. Anna: Go ahead. I won't judge. — Frozen At cold enough temperatures, ice can be a suitable building material, but why stop at a simple igloo? Enter the ice palace, if you can stand the cold. The ice palace tends to be a castle-sized and shaped piece of an ice world. It may belong to a larger ice world, or it may be relatively self-contained... It's a huge, foreboding building that seems as if it was once inhabited by normal people. However, it has now frozen over, and any people who currently live there are definitely not normal. If it's a level in a Video Game, it's a type of Slippy-Slidey Ice World. Ice palaces tend to turn up in the mid-to-late story or videogame because of their nature. Expect any boss who lives there to be An Ice Person. Snowlems might also be found living here. Also expect icicles (possibly crashing down at the worst time), the occasional floor that's too slippery to walk on, and —if it's a videogame — Block Puzzles and various Malevolent Architecture. A brick-and-mortar dungeon that's entirely underground counts as an Ice Palace if it is otherwise cold enough. But an ice palace has to be more, um, palatial than an icy cave. May even be ruled by a Winter Royal Lady, or a literal Ice Queen, or Santa Claus. ---- Examples: open/close all folders Anime and Manga *In Saint Beast, Zeus turns the palace where the Saint Beasts live into a freezing ice palace and imprisons them there as punishment for their disobedience. *Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers: Loki has one as his base of operations. *Grey Wolf's castle in Monster Rancher. *Some of the ice/snow based like character from Anpanman live inside one, such as the Ice Queen and Princess Aurora. Comic Books *Superman's Fortress of Solitude is, at least in modern comics, an Ice Palace. This largely comes from the Donner films, however; see the example under Films. It is true that the Fortress was located in the arctic since the Silver Age, but it wasn't depicted as being made from ice until the films. Film *The depiction of Superman's Fortress of Solitude as an Ice Palace really comes from the Richard Donner-directed Superman films starring Christopher Reeve. Since then, that idea has migrated into the comics and into certain television portrayals as well. **It's a bit complicated; in animated features, the Fortress usually resemble ice; but in live-action cases like the films and Smallville, it is made of crystal growing out of the single crystal Clark throws into the arctic, although the floor seems to still be ice. It's slightly hard to tell sometimes ("The ice is warm.") *In a rare non-fantasy and non-Sci-Fi example, the villain in the James Bond film Die Another Day has an ice palace in the middle of Iceland. Needless to say, Bond soon trashes the place. *The Arctic World hideout in Batman Returns isn't a literal Ice Palace, being a former zoo exhibit. However, it isvery, very cold (thanks in part to a massive air-conditioning apparatus), features a cathedral-like skylight, and is ruled by the Penguin as if he were a king (he even sits on a throne). *Naturally, Elsa in Disney's Frozen builds an enormous, beautiful Ice Palace during the course of her song "Let It Go". It ends up reflecting her emotions — growing more frightening the more scared she becomes, with icicles spiking out everywhere and changing to darker colours. Fairy Tales *Hans Christian Andersen's The Snow Queen, of course, lives in one of these. Her throne room contains a giant mirror of ice. Gamebooks *In the third Lone Wolf game book, The Caverns of Kalte, the ice-fortress of Ikaya is, well, an ice-fortress. The fortress of the Deathlord of Ixia is located in an arctic or subarctic region, but it isn't quite an Ice Palace. Literature *Discworld: **In Wintersmith, once the title character has become capable of understanding why it would, it creates an ice palace for it and the Summer Lady to live in. **The Castle of Bones, home of the title character in Hogfather is not made of bones but of ancient ice, with occasional hints that it was once sculpted to look like bone. And in the absence of its owner, it quickly collapses. *The White Witch's palace in The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe is made out of ice and black magic. *In the Dragonlance novel Dragons of the Highlord Skies, and in the corresponding Dungeons & Dragonsadventure modules, one group of the Heroes of the Lance must retrieve one of the Dragon Orbs from Icewall Castle. *The Dresden Files features Arctis Tor, a large ice castle belonging to Mab, the queen of winter. She even has a nice courtyard where she keeps enemies frozen solid. *Norwegian author Tarjei Vesaas wrote a novel with the name The Ice Palace, which contains Exactly What It Says on the Tin, complete with a young girl who gets trapped there and never returns. *The IceWings in Wings of Fire have an ice palace where everyone in the top ranks of their Fantastic Caste System live. It was enchanted by an animus dragon thousands of years ago to lever melt. *The obscure German novel Der Eiskristall features an ice palace. Even the furniture is made of ice and snow. Music *The setting of "Crystallize." Lindsey Stirling prances through the (manmade) corridors and in the courtyard, and at night the palace glows. *Appropriately enough, two different videos of "Let It Go" were shot at the Midway Ice Castle in Utah, one by The Piano Guys and one by Alex Boye. Mythology *Ryujin, the Shinto dragon god of the sea, has four halls in his palace that correspond to the seasons. The hall of Winter is like this, and is beautiful, but—since they also refer to the seasons of human life—no mortal who enters it can return. Newspaper Comics *Jack Frost's palace from Little Nemo in Slumberland. Video Games *The Legend of Zelda: **Ice Palace in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, located in a half-frozen lake in the Dark World. The slippery ice floor makes traction more difficult. **Snowhead Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Inside the temple are large chunks of ice that can only be defrosted with Fire Arrows (technically with Hot Spring Water as well, but it's impractical to try to use them as they cool over time, losing their effect). **Snowpeak Ruins in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. It's not made of ice, but instead is a ruined manor that has frozen over. This one is actually inhabited, by two friendly Yeti—the ice is a non-issue and the monsters just household pests to them. **Temple of Ice in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. **Sword and Shield Dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle Games, which is actually a Hailfire Peaks Palace. **The Temple of Droplets in The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap—plenty of ice, and the boss is a frozen octorok. **The Snow Temple in The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. **The Ice Ruins in The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. **Stage 3-4 in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes. *Super Mario Bros.: **The last level of World 4 in Super Mario Bros. 2 has not one, but two tall towers full of ice. The first has to be climbed upward while avoiding the incoming Flurries, while the latter is accessed for the descent. There's a third building shortly afterwards, but its only content is the entrance to the world's boss (Fryguy). **The second Ice Land mini-fortress in Super Mario Bros. 3 (in contrast, the other two are warm on the inside). The frozen floor makes dodging the Thwomps a difficult task. **Super Mario 64 has the igloo in Snowman's Land, as well. It's Bigger on the Inside. **The Crystal Palace in Paper Mario. **Joke's End in Superstar Saga. *There's a small ice castle within Crystal Caves in Donkey Kong 64. The front entrance leads to a tile swap minigame, while the upper entrance leads to a sliding race. *Peppermint Palace in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror. *In the grim Northern parts on Sunless Sea's Zee lies the gigantic and ominous Frostfound, a giant ice castle encrusted in ice with a complex set of spires circling around it. An Eldritch Location in its purest form, it was created by a Judgement and is therefore rife with Correspondence sigils, and its insides are even worse. Entering it is an affront to the Gods of the Zee and will rob you of all your stories and self. *The Frozen Palace from Brave Fencer Musashi. *The palace from Enchanted Arms where you fight the hot Ice Queen Demonic Golem and yes, that name is pretty much correct. *Found in the city of Svargrond in Tibia, available for rent as a guild hall. *Metroid Prime Trilogy: **Phendrana Drifts in Metroid Prime houses a Chozo chapel. **In Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Bryyo's hidden ice area. *King's Quest V features one, where you have to convince the Ice Queen to help you in your quest. *Permafrost in both EverQuest and Ever Quest 2. Also parts of The Tower of Frozen Shade. *Half the settings of Battlefield 2142 are located in a Europe that is steadily being overtaken by massive glaciers. The other half are the African settings that all the survivors are trying to occupy. *In Secret of Mana, the Ice Palace deep inside the Ice Country, a frozen castle filled with icy monsters. Strangely enough, the Mana Seed of Fire can be found here, after being smuggled into the palace by the Frost Gigas, also known as Santa Claus. Yes, Santa Claus. And later, in the prequel Children of Mana, a snowed in castle appears. *Pokémon: **Snowpoint Temple in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. **Almia Castle in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. *Played straight in one level of Light Crusader — except the boss turns out to be a fire-breathing dragon. *Glacia in Skies of Arcadia is an entire city made of ice, found clinging to the underside of a Floating Continentresembling Antarctica and originally founded by the (now-missing) Purple Moon Civilization. *St. Hermelin High School is transformed into one of these in the Snow Queen Quest of Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. *Castle Karstaag in The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind expansion Bloodmoon. *The Winter Palace in the Faerie Lea world in Dragon Quest V. Once the winter curse is broken upon returning, the palace melts and becomes a T'n'T board. *World of Warcraft has the Icecrown Citadel, shown above. A fortress constructed from metal containing the blood of an Old God, built atop and within a titanic glacier. Not a nice place to visit. *The fifth boss of Purple resides in such castle. *Tundaria Tower and the Mars Lighthouse in Golden Sun, the latter being a Fire/Lava based dungeon after you defrost it, technically making it a Hail Fire Peaks level. *The Wawku shrine in Ōkami. *In Baten Kaitos, we have Kaffaljidhma in the land of the witches, Wazn. However, unlike other examples, it holds no evil. *Icicle Pyramid from Diddy Kong Racing. Not evil, but it is used as a battle arena rather than a racetrack. *The Twinkle Palace of the first Shantae game, which sits at the top of Mount Pointy and holds the Twinkle Stone. It contains frozen Elite Mooks you must free and defeat to get past certain rooms and has large areas that are absolutely filled with Spikes of Doom. *Stage 4 of Magical Pop'n is an ice palace, with many conventional Slippy-Slidey Ice World features and a Snowlem boss. *Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure has the Frozen Temple, a collection of levels set in what looks like a massive Gothic mansion/cathedral built almost entirely with ice. It's quite a sight to behold, actually Western Animation *The Northern Water Tribe from Avatar: The Last Airbender is all over this, having an entire City of Canalssculpted from ice. *One of Dr. Drakken's lairs from an episode of Kim Possible.Kim: Chillin' new lair, Drakken! Drakken: Kim Possible? Shego: mocking 'We'll build a frozen fortress, she'll never find us there!' *The Ice King's palace, in Adventure Time. *Although this trope is usually the territory of Winter Royal Ladies, Professor Coldheart is shown living in Coldheart Castle about half the time (the other half, in a mad scientist laboratory in whatever town he happens to be menacing that week). *King Winter from The Real Story of O Christmas Tree resides inside one. Real Life *There exist hotels and castles/palaces made of ice! Typically inhabited by paid guests, unless an Action Hero happens to be stopping by. An episode of Dinner: Impossible had Chef Robert cooking for one of these ice hotels, forcing him to do his cooking outside lest the heat from the ovens melt the building. *Then there's the St. Pete Times Forum, home of the Tampa Bay Lightning, which used to be called the Ice Palace. *Not a palace, and never actually realized, but there have been plans to build various large and labyrinthine structures, most famously HMS Habakkuk out of a frozen mix of water and wood pulp called "pykrete." The MythBusters had fun with this stuff during their second Alaska special episode. *The Cleveland Harbor West Pierhead Lighthouse looked like one after waves of icy water covered it with frost. *The notoriously crazy former Turkmenistan President Saparmurat Niyazov had one constructed near the capital (keep in mind that Turkmenistan is a desert country). *Kalmykia used to be this before it was settled by the Kalmyks and the Russians.